Fury the Lynx
Backstory Raised by Ayame, a mother-figure and a master swordsman, Fury lives by a code of honor. Though he has been trained in the ways of the sword, he's quite a skilled hand-to-hand fighter going blow for blow with the likes of his brother, Katashi; but despite his deep meditations, he's still a hot-head who gets angered fairly easily. However, his rage is seems to be beneficial as it's the source of his power; the more rage he feels, the more power he taps in to. Fury's skill in swordsmanship is so high he is able to wield three of his five mystical swords at once. These blades, while combat-purposed, have unique abilities he can use in various situations. He also bears a special power in his eye like Katashi, when he removes the eye-patch, he taps into unbelievable reserves of strength and is able to see what others can't. He can track fast moving objects, see attacks coming before they happen and see through illusions. Though this has been helpful, its too dangerous to use for too long, it will strain him physically and mentally. He trains for hours a day with his brother to try to gain better control of his power and rage. More often than not these sibling-disciples fight each other, whether or not they are training is a moot point. Personality Fury is a hot-tempered lynx who is very irritable to an extent, making it fairly easy to anger him. He is often serious and focused, having little tolerance for goofing around; especially with Katashi who tends to tick him off quite frequently. Fury is also expresses a level of bluntness that shows he's not afraid to speak his mind. Relationships Ayame Similarly to Katashi, Fury has a deep fondness and respect for her; seeing her as a mother figure. Katashi The only other student under Ayame's tutelage, he often competes with him during training which often leads to them getting into trouble. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Condition With years of training, his physical attributes have been increased immensely; granting him superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Fury can lift objects that weigh several tons, his physical attacks rival Katashi's. He's almost as fast as Katashi. Fury is tough enough to tank hits that can level buildings. His stamina lasts a little over a week. Overall he rivals Katashi in terms of chaos energy level. Combat Proficiency He is a master in martial arts and swordplay, at his current skill level, Fury can take on multiple opponents at once with relative ease. A master swordsman, he is most proficient when wielding a blade; he can fight with three swords at once with great skill. He is also experienced in hand-to-hand combat, using a boxing style to fight when he has no weapons. Magic Eye Fury's right eye is magical, and when the seal on it is released he becomes a force of nature. Unbound Fury is the form taken when Fury's eye patch is removed, he can use its power to give himself a boost. Magic Weaponry He possesses five enchanted swords, each with its own special ability that allows the user to manipulate elemental forces. These swords are called the Blades of Gaia; there's Takariku, Izumiko, Harumai, Tsubasa, and Daisora. Rage Empowerment The angrier Fury gets, the more powerful he becomes. Blades of Gaia These are a set of magical swords created by a handful of the most powerful wizards on the planet to combat the threat the demons posed to their planet. Having given their lives to bring these blades into the world, they were named after each wizard. Harumai Created by the sorceress, Harumai, this sword has the ability to create and manipulate fire through magic. Harumai herself was the most powerful fire sorceress in the world, a passionate and fierce warrior who didn't back down from anyone even before she was creating fireballs that were often mistaken for suns. In the hands of Fury, it is used for offense; burning targets with fireball from a distance or melting through them with a blade engulfed in fire. By properly harnessing this ferocious power, his sword swings become virtually unstoppable. Izumiko The sorceress Izumiko was not only recognized for her beauty and compassion, but also her skill in the use of powerful water magic; she would use her magic in more supplementary ways like riding small waves for transportation, conjuring a fog for stealth and erecting walls of ice for defense. However, what she was most known for, was her healing abilities. Izumiko used water magic to heal physical wounds and cure various ailments. It was so potent, she could use it to regenerate severed limbs and damaged organs; some believed she may have found or even created the Fountain of Youth. Fury rarely uses this sword, using its healing power even less, but he does have a knack for using to imprison targets in ice or wash foes away in powerful tidal waves. Tsubasa Created by the wizard of the same name, Tsubasa is a sword that grants its wielder access to air magic. A free spirit, beaming with happiness, Tsubasa was a well-versed wind mage; he could detect subtle movements by feeling out the slightest air vibrations, summon and manipulate hurricane-force winds and fly. Legend has he could breathe in space. Using this sword, Fury can amplify the effects of his fire magic, redirect attacks or even increase his mobility through flight. Daisora Talented, energetic but a bit of a loner, the wizard Daisora has powerful lightning magic. He can detect electrical surges in various sources, produce electromagnetic fields, hurl bolts of lightning and more. He's so powerful in fact, he can summon a thunderstorm; legend has it that he used one to wipe out a continent-wide empire. Fury utilizes this sword to stun opponents, setting them up for more powerful attacks that take time to prepare; he can also boost his speed when wielding it, further ensuring foes can't dodge his attacks. Takariku Takariku was a tough but generous individual who valued strength and integrity; his skill in earth magic made him powerful and with that power, he became a thing of legend. Forged by this legendary wizard, the sword grants the user the ability to use earth magic, allowing them to manipulate the terrain in various ways; from the smallest grain of sand to the largest mountain, and even minerals, were under the wielder's command. Fury applies its powers defensively, creating sturdy barriers between him and his opponents; mystically empowered, they can be virtually indestructible. Trivia * Ayame will sometimes call him Fufu. * He likes to play Checkers. * Fury loves eating noodles and dumplings. Gallery Category:Lynxes Category:Males Category:Good